Snow Love
by Pokegirl4896
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and May is enjoying it. That is until Drew shows up. It's fluffy and the reappearance of the cardboard cut out of Drew shows up!


**Hey guys here's my story. I had a snow day today and what better to do. So here ya go. This is totally not planned so im sorry if it seems scattered.**

The freshly fallen snow made quite a picture in the little town of Petalburg. The snow was only a few inches high but it made the evening beautiful. The light reflected off of the snow creating a little glow. Children were out making snowmen and snow angels. Couples walked down the road hand in hand smiling. In the background the sound of carolers could be heard.

May stepped out of her house, wrapped her coat a little tighter to her, and braced herself for the cold. May smiled and breathed in. She absolutely loved the atmosphere of Christmas time. As she continued down the road May was thankful for her warm clothing. Her denim skinny jeans hugged her legs, and her black boots went all the way up to her knees. Her red coat ,that also met at her knees, made her stand out in the winter wonderland.

As she continued down the road May couldn't help smiling , that was until her feet slid under her and she fell to the ground. Grumbling she stood up and continued down the road. Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to ruin Christmas Eve for her. Just as she was turning the corner May slipped again. She braced herself for pain but it never came, instead strong warm arms grasped her around her waist instead and slowly lifted her up until she was standing. She looked up about ready to thank her hero when she noticed a flash of green hair.

It confirmed her suspicions when, "Well, July are you getting fain when you see me now or are you still a klutz."

In an instant May pushed herself out of Drew's arms only to find herself falling again. Drew quickly came to her rescue, again, and a smirk came to his face. May simply blushed, or well at least she would have if her face wasn't already bright red from the cold air nipping at her face.

"So I rescue you twice and I don't even get a simple thanks?"

"Well of course not Drew! Not with a comment like that!"

"Seriously May we've known each other for, what, 9 years now? You know I'm just messing with you," then he smiled. Not smirked but actually smiled.

May smiled and asked " Fine for "saving" me how about I go buy you hot chocolate or something? I was heading there anyway for a cappuccino myself." Drew nodded and they continued down the road to the quaint little coffee shop. Silence filled the air, the tension was clear. May still had her crush on Drew, as he did on her.

As they approached the small building Drew couldn't believe they were getting coffee hear. Shingles were missing from the building, there was a crack in the window and the small building didn't seem big enough to hold 10 people. May looked up at Drew and he raised his eyebrow, questioning what they were doing here. "Seriously May you're the Princess of Hoenn, top coordinator, part time gym leader, and you decide to get coffee here. Honestly if you can't afford any place nicer then let me pay for it."

May glared at him and open the door and walked in. Drew sighed and followed her in.

"What do you want?'

"Whatever you're getting" he simply stated.

May then ordered two peppermint mochas and motioned for Drew to sit at a table with her.

He sat down across from her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was beautiful physically but tonight she just seemed to glow. Drew never saw her as happy as she was then. Drew stared at her comtemptly lost in a daze. Arceus he hadn't seen her for about a year now. After her last win at the Grand Festival she had to return home to help with the gym. It didn't bother her she said but you could tell she missed coordinating when he would talk to her on the phone. Although being rivals they still became close. When it would be a team competition they were dazzling. They worked together perfectly.

Suddenly, two steaming cups were plopped down in front of him. Drew didn't even notice the waitress flirting with him, he noticed instead how bright May's face got. She instantly grabbed a cup and the chocolately goodness slid down her throat and the kick of peppermint made the drink a wonderful treat. She motioned for Drew to try and he did. Clearly he wasn't expecting the taste. For a while they just sat their sipping their drinks until May looked at her watch, her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up.

"Oh great. I'm late for the celebration." She was almost out the door when she remembered Drew. She turned to him "Do you want to come?' Drew nodded and the got up.

As they walked with a quick pace may slipped multiple times and Drew caught her.

Finally they reached the park to already find the celebration over. Workers were cleaning up the mess and people were leaving. May sighed heavily and turned around. Drew quickly followed catching up with the now depressed girl.

"Hey are you ok?"

May stopped and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah it's just I went to that every year since I could remember. It's just a silly little get together where people sing carols you know but it was tradition. But I guess traditions end sometimes." Drew then swooped her into a hug.

May laughed and pulled away, her mood quickly changing. They passed shops as they continued home. Then she stopped by a store and started with a storm of giggle. Drew very confused look at the store and face palmed. Everywhere he went those stupid things were appearing.

Drew was looking at a cardboard cut out of himself. They were showing up everywhere and fan girls were buying them like crazy.

"So Drew these are getting crazy popular now. Aren't they?"

In return he threw a snowball at her. May quickly whipped around the cold wet snow drpping down her back. He laughed and started running down the street. The fight continued until they reached May's house. As May threw her final snowball she slipped, but this time Drew was not prepared.

Drew ended up with his back in the snow and May's face very close. His face brightened and so did hers. May then looked up and was about to say something when she looked into his emerald eyes. Drew pulled May closer and they kissed.

May who was chilled from the cool air instantly heated up. She returned the kiss with much emphasis and they lasted that way for quite sometime. Finally May broke the kiss and pulled Drew up. They smiled at each other and May shook. Realizing that her coat was soaked through. Drew pulled her close again and they looked up. Snow began falling from the sky and May unlocked her door and they both went inside.

Drew took a once over of May's quaint little house and smiled. She flicked the lights on and said she was going to change. Two minutes later she returned with some of her brothers clothes that he had stored at her house.

Max grew over the nine years so it was convenient that he and Drew almost wore the same size.

May tossed the clothes to Drew and motioned towards her bathroom. Within five minutes both were changed into dry clothes and sitting on the couch.

May turned the T.V. Slowly she inched her way towards Drew and he draped his arm over her waist and pulled her closer. In that moment neither of them had to confirm what the two of them were. They both knew they were a couple now. May let out a huge yawn and snuggled into Drew.

The next morning when they awoke they were on the couch they were both on their side and they both were incredibly warm.

"Merry Christmas May", Drew said gently and pulled her into a sweat kiss. May returned the kiss.

"Mer"… May was cut off by the front door opening and Norman wearing a Santa outfit.

"Ho Ho Ho wait what?!"

Oh great they had a lot of explaining to do.

**Ok so thanks for readin gif you made it this far. Please review. Also I'm thinking of doing a multi chap fic but I need ideas. Please review.**


End file.
